The Problems With Loving You
by PinkFlamingo22
Summary: (AU)She left him. That was the past. Now, as things are getting better for her, she finds herself unwantedly attracted to a man she's working with. And when her past catches up to her, it complicats things even more.KurBot,YusKei,KuwYuk,HieiOC UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

The Problems With Loving You  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I have yet ANOTHER new fanfic out, even though I have not finished any of my other fics!  
  
This one is AU. Kurama/Botan, of course. There are no demons or anything else like that.  
  
The idea for this fic has been circling around in my head for, like, two months now and it won't go away. So, I figured I might as well post it!  
  
As I said, it's AU and everybody is in their 20's. To make things easy Botan, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina are all the same age, 24. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke are 25. Hiei's girlfriend, an OC, is 23. You'll meet her in chapter 2.  
  
They all have jobs, and it was kind of hard to think of things for them to be. Botan is an interior designer, but she is having some problems with her career. Keiko is still in college to become a nurse. Yukina is the assistant manager of a restaurant, but she wants to own her own someday. And the boys have opened a personal training gym together. For the sake of the story, lets just say that the gym is doing very well.  
  
Oh, and Kurama will just be Kurama. There is no Youko or Suuichi. His name is just Kurama Minamino. And I had to find a last name for Botan, it's Takudo, so I hope it sounds okay. Botan Takudo, I think there's a kind of ring to it, don't you? (I found it on a website) (the last name) lol!  
  
The first chapter will be kind of boring because it's pretty much just background information.  
  
If you read through all of this, thank you! And I hope you like my new fic! Please review!  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^  
  
Perfect.  
  
That was the only word that came to her mind when she looked at her surroundings.  
  
The beach was empty, not another person in site. The waves lapped against the beach in a rhythmic beat. When she looked out over the ocean she was amazed at the brilliant blue of the sky and how the sun's light was reflected from the water. Palm trees dotted the beach, offering shade.  
  
She walked along, enjoying the feeling of the hot sand beneath her bare feet. She knew that she looked good right now, that she looked hot. The wind flirted with the ends of her curling, light blue hair. The sheer sarong wrapped around her hips brushed against her legs. A magenta bikini covered her tan body. Oh, yes, she was looking her best. She reveled in the feeling of knowing that, now wishing there was someone there with her to see how good she looked.  
  
As she walked on she got a strange feeling. Like something was wrong. She turned around, hearing a voice. His voice. She searched frantically for it's source but found nothing. Then she heard it again. He was calling for her. She had to get away, had to leave before he found her. The sky darkened as she started to run. The waves got more violent and sound erupted from everywhere. Her personal paradise was becoming her personal hell.  
  
His voice floated to her again, taunting her.  
  
"Botan...Botan..."  
  
Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
~^*^~  
  
She woke up abruptly, leaping in her seat. The flight attendant gave her a smile and removed her hand from Botan's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but the plane has landed."  
  
As reality came back to her she nodded. "Thank you."  
  
The flight attendant nodded and walked away to offer help to other people. Botan sat there for a second, trying to steady her pounding heart. She dug into her purse and pulled out a compact mirror. Looking into it she studied herself.  
  
Her light blue hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. Her face wasn't tan, like in her dream. Instead it was pale, mostly from the dream, but she had always had fair skin. Her candy pink eyes looked back at her, her right eye ringed by darkness. Sighing she pulled out her cover-up. She dabbed here and there to cover the bruise. Deciding that was good enough, she stood up and headed off the plane.  
  
Outside, the weather matched her mood. It was gray with rain pouring down around her.  
  
'Great,' she thought.  
  
She went into the airport and retrieved her suitcases. She had four in all and they were quite large. She was relieved when she could just sit back in the cab and relax as the driver brought her to where she needed to be.  
  
As she stared out the window watching the blur of buildings and people go past her cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Botan's mood instantly perked when she heard her best friend's voice.  
  
"Hey Keiko! What are you doing?"  
  
"I've been unpacking all day. Let me tell you, the house looks great. Your room is beautiful, you'll love it."  
  
"I'm almost there right now. I'm in a cab on my way."  
  
"How long until you'll get here?"  
  
"Twenty minutes, maybe. Why?"  
  
"I plan on having everyone over for a welcome back party. Just wanted to know when to expect you."  
  
"You don't have to throw me a party. I told you not to." Botan frowned.  
  
"Well, you're getting on. Oh, and I have someone I want you to meet! He may have a job for you!"  
  
"A job?" Botan asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, a job."  
  
"I am going to have to talk to this..." Botan broke off when her phone beeped. She looked at her power level. "Hey, Keiko sorry but my phones about to die. I got to go."  
  
"Okay. Well, just hurry up and get here!"  
  
"I will. Seeya soon!"  
  
"Yeah, bye!"  
  
She flipped her phone shut and smiled. She had some of the best people on earth for friends.  
  
She'd known Keiko since elementary school. She remembered on her first day there Keiko helped her find her seat when she couldn't find it by herself. They've been the best of friends ever since. She met Yusuke and Kuwabara because Keiko always played with them at recess. She's been friends with them ever since also. They were the funniest guys to hang out with. She loved them like brothers.  
  
Then there was Yukina and Hiei, who didn't move to their town until 8th grade. Botan met Yukina first, Hiei's twin sister, although they look nothing alike. The only thing they shared was the color of their eyes. She met Yukina at their 8th grade orientation. Yukina looked perfect with her mint colored hair pulled back and her big crimson eyes. She has always been really polite and quiet. Yukina, Keiko and Botan were attached at the hip all through high school.  
  
Hiei was a totally different matter all together. Mostly because she had a huge crush on him for almost two years. Then she began to think of him like a brother also, so it kind of got weird. He's pretty quiet, unless something pisses him off. Even though he's rude to her, she knows he cares for her. When she told them over the phone what her ex-boyfriend had done to her he was swearing up a storm and threatened to find him and kill him. She loved him for that.  
  
She loved all of her friends and would do anything for them. She was really excited to be around all of them again.  
  
But, she knew the questions would come eventually. The questions asking about him and what had gone on between them. She really didn't want that to be brought up. She felt bad enough as it was. How was she supposed to know he could be like that? When she first started dating him he was always the gentleman. Koenma was the kind of guy who would pull out chairs for you and open car doors. And she thought she loved him. That's why she said yes when he proposed. That's why the first time he hit her she didn't leave him.  
  
Then she got smart and did the right thing. She broke off the marriage and left him. But not before he could leave a mark on her one last time. She would never let it happen again. She would never give her heart out like that again.  
  
The cab came to a stop outside the house she had bought with Keiko. The cute two story house was half hers. That thought made her smile.  
  
She got out and helped the cab driver get her things out the trunk. She paid him and struggled to get her bags to the front porch. Hearing the definite sounds of an argument going on inside brought a smile to her face. She rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
Almost instantly the door was yanked open and she was enveloped in a hug.  
  
"Botan! I missed you!" Keiko said.  
  
Botan saw over Keiko's shoulder that everyone was there, waiting for her. That brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I missed you too, Keiko."  
  
They pulled back from the hug and looked at each other. Keiko frowned over the bruise. She would have said something but Botan shook her head.  
  
"Not now, please. We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
Keiko nodded and moved as Yusuke ran out to hug Botan also.  
  
"How you been doing, kid?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good." She saw him look at her eye and saw the disapproving look cross his face. And was thankful he didn't say anything.  
  
She gave Kuwabara a hug and he lifted her up and swung her around. That's when she noticed that stranger standing inside the house. Kuwabara set her back down.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
When the man saw she was talking about him, he stepped forward and smiled. Which almost gave Botan a heart attack. He was gorgeous. She barely restrained that urge to touch his red hair. And she already found herself drowning in those deep green eyes. A warning bell went off in her head.  
  
'This is bad, this is just like what happened with Koenma!' she thought. Instantly she was on the defense.  
  
"My name's Kurama Minamino. Nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot."  
  
"He's the friend I was telling you about." Keiko added.  
  
She nodded and forced a smile. 'He's polite like Koenma too. I can't let it happen again.'  
  
"Nice to meet you too." She said.  
  
"Keiko tells me you're an interior designer. I just bought a house and I would like some help fixing it up."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Keiko told me." Botan said.  
  
"Well, it's getting cold. We should go in." Yukina said.  
  
"Oh, boys! Could you grab my bags please! Thanks!" Botan yelled as she went inside with the other girls.  
  
"She just got back and she giving out orders already." Yusuke complained.  
  
"Hey, Hiei. Is she always like that?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No, she was acting kind of weird. But then again she's been through a lot."  
  
"What has she been through?"  
  
"I'm not telling you. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you."  
  
Hiei walked into the house, leaving Kurama behind to think. He was blown away when he first saw her. Her eyes were what got him first. The color, so unique and clear. He did notice the bruise, so he had a good idea of what she had been through. All he really knew for sure was that he wanted to get to know her. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Problems With Loving You  
  
I am so sorry! I haven't updated anything in forever! I feel terrible! Well, I plan on this being the first of many updates I will be doing this week! So, hopefully I will have every single one of my stories updated pretty soon! I hope that makes you guys happy!  
  
Review Answers:  
  
**Jamie -**Don't worry! Kurama and Botan will end up together! And I hope you enjoy reading how it happens! There should be some interesting moments between the two in this story. But they're going to be together for sure! Thanks for the review!  
  
**DeityofRoses -**I'm glad you like it so far and it will only get better! I'll try to update some of my other fics sooner, I'm not too good at that! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
**PassionateAngel- **I will continue this fic, I'm pretty sure! Lol! And I'll update some of the other ones soon! I just don't know where to take some of them now! Ah, I'll figure things out! Please review again! Thanks!  
  
**JDFielding -**Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that Hiei was in character. He's kind of hard to write, you know? Yeah and I will continue this fic. I know that I haven't updated some of my other fics yet, but I'm working on that! Hope this chapter is good! Oh and, update 'After the Fall'! I want to know whats going to happen!  
  
**Botan and Kurama Lover -**Lol! I'm not sure if Koenma will die, but he won't be happy at the end! The K/B fluff you want won't be coming until a few chapters later. But when it comes there will be plenty! So I won't let you down! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Kagemushe -**You love my fic! And it was only the first chapter! Wow! Thank you! Yeah, I cut the first chapter there because I didn't know what else to put in that chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger! I'll make this one longer for you! Review again please! Thanks!  
  
Ippiki Ookami13 -Lol! I agree with Kurama! Don't speak French! I won't understand! If you know how to speak Spanish, then it's all good! Lol! Anyways, I'm glad you like my fic so far! Hope it continues to be interesting! Thanks for the review!  
  
To all my reviewers! Thank you all again! You're the best!  
  
**PISTONS! 2004 NBA Champs!!**  
  
Chapter 2   
  
While the group of friends celebrated, the already dark sky grew darker as the sun set. They passed the night by telling stories from the past. The night was filled with laughter and sometimes tears.  
  
The only one who felt a little left out was Kurama. After all, he had only been friends with the gang for a little over two years. Two years ago, he had just moved here planning on starting a business, when he met the guys. They quickly became friends. Soon plans were formed for them to open a personal training gym together. It took about a year for the whole thing to come together, but in the end they had started what now was the best gym in town.  
  
Kurama had met Keiko and Yukina, of course. But he had only heard of Botan a few times when Keiko would tell the others that she had called. He had always wondered about her, but he never asked. Then Keiko got a call that appeared to be much different from all of the others. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew it had to be something big.  
  
He looked over a Botan now. She was laughing over some wild story Yusuke had just told them. Her cheeks were rosy from laughing and her eyes sparkled. He had noticed throughout the night that whenever he tried to talk to her, the sparkle left and she became serious and almost defensive.  
  
He looked at all of the gang and knew there was a special bond there and that it would be a while before he was really a part of it.  
  
"Remember that one time in college when we went out for the night and you girls had to stay in our dorm because Botan locked the keys in the car?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Laughter erupted and an embarrassed Botan scowled at Kuwabara.  
  
"You boys did a lot of stupid things too! Probably a lot more!" she declared.  
  
"Like what?" Yusuke challenged.  
  
"Like when you guys got drunk and went skinny dipping in the public pool in the middle of the night. And got caught!"  
  
Botan high-fived Keiko. "Good one, Keiko!"  
  
Kurama sat forward, confused. "Are you saying that _Hiei _went skinny dipping? _And _got caught?"  
  
The girls nodded. "Yup. Hard to believe, but that's my brother!" Yukina said.  
  
Hiei smirked. "Oh yeah, well at least we didn't get lost in the woods at the park. You called us a 3 in the morning to come find you. You still haven't told us what you guys were doing in there."  
  
"And we don't plan to." Botan, Keiko and Yukina exchanged mischievous looks.  
  
"Whatever. We probably don't even want to know. But we're one up on you! Come on, what else did we do?" Yusuke said cockily.  
  
It was Yukina this time who spoke up.  
  
"You had to spend the night in jail because you harassed some old lady and her dog outside of a toy store on Thanksgiving!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up abruptly and Hiei looked shocked.  
  
"You said you would never tell anyone about that!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Wait, you were in jail!?" Keiko yelled.  
  
"Yukina how come you never told us?" Botan asked.  
  
"She promised she would never breath a word of it to anyone." Hiei answered.  
  
Kurama watched, laughing.  
  
"You harassed an old lady?! Yusuke! What did you do to her?"  
  
Yusuke sat down again and shrugged. "It was nothing. Just a bunch of bull."  
  
"That dog had it coming!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Yusuke punched him arm."Shut up!"  
  
"I had to bail them out. That was when you went to get Botan for the holiday. They made me promise not to tell you. Sorry." Yukina explained.  
  
"It's all tied up, Yusuke! What do you got?" Botan asked.  
  
He thought for a minute and then he grinned.  
  
"Remember that one night in college, you girls all had that beauty contest?" the girls got looks of horror on their faces. "And all of those freshmen guys had to vote. I'm pretty sure the winner was Botan. And I distinctly remember Botan tripping and taking out a whole row of chairs. And that caused her frilly little dress to flip over and she pretty much mooned everyone at the party!"  
  
A blush had stained the girls faces, they all knew what else had happened that night.  
  
"But wait there's more! Then Keiko ran into a professor outside and was totally hitting on him. And when he just walked away, she screamed to everyone who could hear that he was gay and could be found on any night at the local gay bar! Even better, she grabbed a football and a can of beer from a guy nearby and threw both of them at him. Unfortunately for her, both hit him."  
  
The guys all cracked up as the girls became even more embarrassed.  
  
"And let's not forget Yukina. She tried to make smores on the dorm room floor and started a fire! When she tried to put it out with the extinguisher she only succeeded in spraying everyone in the room, including all of us! When the fire was finally put out she ran to the hallway and puked everywhere! Man, that was one hell of a night!"  
  
The guys were laughing so hard that they were crying. Kurama was even red in the face. Hiei stopped laughing long enough to give the girls some bad news.  
  
"I'm so glad I had my camera with me that night!"  
  
All three girls emitted a loud shriek.  
  
"Oh, no! You didn't?! Did you?" Keiko asked, worriedly.  
  
Hiei nodded his head, smirking. "And I know exactly where they are."  
  
"Burn them! You have to! We were drunk! And we don't have any bad pictures of you!"  
  
Hiei only shook his head.  
  
"Oh, Hiei! You're terrible! How could you do this to us?" Yukina asked angrily.  
  
"Hey, Hiei. Maybe you should bring out those old pictures, for memories sake."  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi! You wouldn't dare!" Keiko sent a deadly look towards her boyfriend.  
  
"I'd be interested in seeing these pictures also. I can't imagine Keiko and Yukina doing such things." Kurama said innocently.  
  
"And I bet they're funny as hell!" Kuwabara added. Yukina gave him a hurt look and he pulled her on his lap. "Sorry, hun. I didn't mean it."  
  
"You...you...you're all pigs! Men are such pigs!" Keiko yelled.  
  
Yusuke laughed at his flustered girlfriend. "Whatever you say, sweety."  
  
"This isn't funny Yusuke." Botan pouted. She heard someone chuckling and looked up at them.  
  
Kurama gave her a grin and said, "Sorry, but I believe this is pretty funny!"  
  
Botan narrowed her eyes at him. "You better watch yourself. If I'm going to help you with your house, you better make sure you're not on my bad side."  
  
"Speaking of that. When do you want to have a look at the place?"  
  
Botan thought for a moment. "Whenever is good for you."  
  
"Well, that narrows it down. How about tomorrow? In the morning. I have nothing planned."  
  
"That works for me. I'll meet you there at ten."  
  
"Alright. You know the address. So, I better be going. It was nice to meet you, Botan. I'm looking forward to spending time with you. See you guys later."  
  
Shortly after that the rest left, leaving just Botan and Keiko. While Keiko helped Botan get her bed ready, questions circled in her head. She was dying to ask all of them, but she wasn't sure how Botan would feel about it. As if reading her mind, Botan spoke up.  
  
"When do you think they'll start asking about it?"  
  
Keiko looked at her, stunned. "Um... I'm not sure. But... No never mind." Keiko shook the question from her head and stuffed a pillow in its case.  
  
"It's okay, Keiko. You can ask me anything now. It's probably better to get it over with."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to..." Keiko said, uncertain.  
  
"It's fine. You're my best friend. I can talk to you about anything." She sat down on the bed and looked at Keiko.  
  
Keiko pursed her lips. Then she hopped on the bed, almost excitedly.  
  
"Okay. When did he, you know, start..." Keiko trailed off.  
  
"Hitting me?" Botan finished, with a sad smile. "About four months ago. The first time, it was after a party we went to at his parents and he was drunk. We argued about something and he got mad. I figured it was just because of the alcohol and I let it go. In the morning, when he saw what he had done, he apologized. He said he didn't mean it and that it would never happen again."  
  
"But it did." Keiko whispered.  
  
Botan nodded. "Yeah. It only happened when he was drunk, so anytime we went out I tried to keep him from drinking. But sometimes it didn't work." Tears welled in her eyes. "The worst part was that I thought I loved him Keiko. I wanted to be with him more than anything, and yet I knew this couldn't continue. The weird thing is that no one would comment or ask about the bruises. I think they all knew what was going on."  
  
"Weren't some of those people your friends? How could they know and do nothing?"  
  
"I don't know. And when I finally came out and told Koenma that if this kept happening I would leave, he got angry. More angry than I have ever seen him. He claimed that I was his and that I couldn't leave. Because I had agreed to marry him, I belonged to him. The night I broke off the engagement was the night he did this." She pointed to her bruised eye. "He said I didn't deserve him and that he had wasted his time with me." The tears she had held back spilled over and down her cheeks. A small smile appeared as she wiped the tears away. "He hit me because I flushed the engagement ring he gave me down the toilet. I guess it was worth a lot."  
  
Keiko felt tears of her own slide down her face. Her friend had been through so much. She only wanted her to be happy. "To be honest, none of us ever liked him. He treated us like crap when we visited. And we all agreed that he was wrong for you."  
  
"You guys should have said something."  
  
"We didn't think you would listen. You seemed so in love and happy with him, we didn't want to ruin that. But we all wanted to look out for you."  
  
Botan smiled and leaned to give Keiko a hug. "You guys are the best."  
  
"We know." Keiko joked. "Well, you better get to sleep. You have to wake up early to meet with Kurama. By the way, what do you think of him?"  
  
"He seems nice," Botan started. "He's very polite."  
  
"He's very hot, too."  
  
"Keiko!" Botan said, surprised. "What would Yusuke say!?"  
  
Keiko laughed. "Don't tell me you don't think he's not!"  
  
"I am so not talking about this right now!" Botan climbed under the blankets and hid her blushing face under the covers. "I have to work with this man!"  
  
Keiko laughed again and shut off the lights as she closed the door. "Night, Botan!"  
  
"Night."  
  
In the morning, Botan woke up and got ready for her meeting. Not know what to wear, she pulled Keiko out of bed and asked for her help.  
  
"It's not a date Botan! Just dress casually!"  
  
"Casually? I mean, this is a business type meeting! Shouldn't it be kind of formal?" Botan tore through her unpacked suitcases searching for clothes.  
  
Keiko yawned. "It's just Kurama. He's not going freak out if you're not wearing a suit and tie."  
  
"I don't know him! He seems like the type who wears dress pants all the time and goes to the opera on a regular basis!" '_Just like Koenma_.'  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes and headed towards one of Botan's open suitcases. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. "Here. Wear these. It's chilly in the morning so you might want a jacket too. I suggest you wear your black boots." She headed back to her room before Botan could protest.  
  
Botan dressed in the clothes Keiko picked out and put her hair up in her usual ponytail. She swiped on some eyeshadow and blush, and slicked on clear lipgloss. As she headed towards the kitchen, she passed Keiko's room.  
  
"You can take the blue car! Keys are on the hook by the door!" Keiko yelled from her room.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
She reached the kitchen, found the keys and grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair, just in case.  
  
On the way to Kurama's house, she decided she should see the house, look through it and get out as soon as she could. He was too much like him and she didn't want to have to deal with that for long.  
  
She reached his house without a problem and pulled up to a stop in the driveway behind a sleek, black car.  
  
'_So, he's already here. At least I don't have to wait_.' She thought.  
  
She got out of the car and looked up at the house in front of her. It was big. Victorian. Beautiful. The old blue siding made the house look like a huge dollhouse. A few steps lead up to a large porch. It had projected bay windows and a balcony on the second floor. The trim was a detailed and decorative pink, which set off the blue nicely. The roof was uneven because of the turrets and towers that jutted up. And one corner was kind of circular, which she was sure had lovely octagonal dormer inside. Rose bushes and other types of flowers bordered the house.  
  
Botan walked around the side of the house to see more. She was almost to the back of the house when she heard the sound of a hose being used. As she turned the corner she was surprised to see Kurama watering the rose bushes in the back. She walked closer to let him know she was there, but he didn't seem to notice, which annoyed her. She went closer until she was about three feet behind him and she stopped. She watched him water the bushes and couldn't help but admire him. His jeans looked well worn and comfy. He was wearing a blue shirt and she cringed when she saw he was wearing clean, white shoes.  
  
'_Those won't be white for long_.' She thought.  
  
Since he still hadn't noticed that she was there she called to him.  
  
"Those roses are going to be beautiful."  
  
Apparently she startled him, for he turned around suddenly. Turning the hose with him. He didn't realize what he had done until he heard her scream.  
  
"AHHH! It's cold! Turn it off! STOP!"  
  
He quickly stopped the flow of water and went to help her. She was drenched.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there."  
  
She sent him a heated look. "Really!?" she pushed her dripping hair out of her face. "Oh, I just thought always sprayed people who came to meet you with the hose." The sarcasm obvious in her voice. She pulled at her soaked shirt.  
  
"Again, I'm really sorry. Here, let me help you inside. It might be slippery." He went to grab her hand to help her but she snatched her hand away.  
  
"No, thanks, I can do it myself." She stepped around him and promptly slipped on the wet grass. She landed hard on her butt and clenched her jaw. "Well, today is a great day isn't it?"  
  
He looked down at her and offered his hand. "I hope you can find a way to forgive. This is all my fault." He helped her up when she took his hand. "We should get you inside. It's kind of cold out here. Don't want you to get sick."  
  
"Oh, how thoughtful. You don't want me sick and yet you drench me with the hose."  
  
Kurama chose to ignore her. "I'm pretty sure I have some towels here. I'll give you the grand tour once your clothes are dry."  
  
Botan sighed as he led her to the door. "This _is_ a beautiful house."  
  
Well, there you have it! I hope you like it! Sorry again for not updating for so long! Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
